


The Hottest Guy in School

by dorisDC



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 高校ＡＵ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 就是一個高校AU甜甜甜的故事。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

克拉克・肯特打開書包，在置物櫃前換書，打算換完再去吃午飯。

中午時間，校園走廊特別喧嘩熱鬧，不過真正能引起騷動的，還是在這個學校最特別的人——屬於全校女生的布魯西寶貝，一個和克拉克同年級的學生布魯斯・韋恩。除了籃球隊或美式足球隊的隊員，校園裡只有身為校草的韋恩，享有被女孩子簇擁的待遇。

克拉克把滑到鼻尖的眼鏡扶高，他偷看了韋恩一眼，並不是因為羨慕對方，而是因為他欽佩韋恩可以在女孩子堆裡態度如常的說話，甚至對女孩子撒嬌，或是發脾氣擺臭臉。克拉克不擅長交朋友，加上為了隱藏自身的秘密，克拉克朋友很少，連班上同學都不一定記得他，頂多和同社團認識的人聊上一兩句。

克拉克把書放進背包裡，拉上拉鍊，在關上置物櫃的門之前，肩膀被大力拍了一下。

「嘿！克拉克！你在發呆嗎？」

露易絲・蓮恩跟克拉克打完招呼，逕自打開自己的櫃子置換隨身物品。

他收回停留在韋恩身上的視線，語氣溫和地回答露易絲的問題。「我沒發呆。」

不過露易絲並不在意他的回答。

「別忘了下午社團課的新聞選題！我跟朋友去吃飯了，掰！」她動作很快收拾好包包，就和等在一旁的女同學一起去餐廳用餐。

克拉克摸摸扁扁的肚子，想到餐廳的排隊人潮，也加快速度去餐廳準備排隊取餐。

穿越擁擠人群的克拉克沒有發現被女孩們簇擁的布魯斯・韋恩，長長的凝視著他的背影。

布魯斯雖然在國際關係社團掛名，但實際上很少出現在社團裡，除了上學和韋恩企業，他還有很多事情要做。

屬於秘密身份的工作還在等著他。

會注意到克拉克・肯特，也和布魯斯的秘密身份有關，除了整座都市，他在學校設置了許多監控系統，一開始是為了確保自己的地盤沒有問題，等真正設置好所有監視器，布魯斯就確定他的校園很有問題。

不僅三年級迷人的學姐塔莉亞・奧・古擁有不凡的身手和神秘的身世，一年級的學妹瑟琳娜・凱爾似乎和珠寶展竊案有千絲萬縷的關係，國際關係社團的社長黛安娜・普林斯除了有天堂島外交大使的身份，課餘時間還會出現在城市中伸張正義……

布魯斯早早就注意到幾人不同尋常的地方，唯有克拉克・肯特在他的預料之外。

肯特在學校裡沒有特別突出的表現，除了身高，唯一可以拿出來說的只有新聞社團記者的身份。但肯特除了平日和吉米・奧爾森搭檔，採訪校園新聞，又從來沒有奇異的表現。和登上校園主播台的露易絲・蓮恩不同，明明是記者的肯特卻低調的很不像話。

正在和吉米吃飯的克拉克打了一個噴嚏。

「哦，上帝保佑你。」吉米慣性說了一句，接著把餐盤往後拉，直接表示對克拉克的嫌棄，「你不會感冒了吧？」

「沒有，只是覺得鼻子癢癢的。」克拉克摸摸鼻子，總覺得還有些癢意。

「那一定有人在說你壞話。」吉米以十分肯定的語氣回應。

「有誰會說我壞話？」克拉克反問。

克拉克在學校認識的人不超過一個手掌的數字，他和少數朋友保持友好的關係，想不到會有誰會說自己壞話。

「誰知道？搞不好因為你寫的報導得罪了誰。」吉米說。

「除了那篇美式足球社的報導，有你幫美式足球社長拍的醜照片，我想不到我寫的新聞有得罪誰。」克拉克說。

「我敢說全校的男生都會因為我堅持選那張照片刊登感激我。」吉米得意地笑了起來。

克拉克卻露出事情不妙的表情，盯著吉米身後，吉米還在講如何拍出醜肖像照的學問，但吉米身後的美式足球社長臉色越來越差。

因為那碗玉米濃湯不是很燙，所以克拉克沒有阻止美式足球社長把玉米濃湯倒在吉米的頭上。

只能說吉米比較倒霉，被淋了一身玉米濃湯，因為說人家壞話不敢反擊。真慘。

克拉克對吉米的同情持續到用完餐以後，因為再不久就要上課，美式足球社長放完狠話離開，圍觀吉米笑話的人潮也散去了。

這時吉米才壓低聲音，追究他見死不救，「克拉克你這個混蛋，你明明有能力阻止他！」

「但他可能會更生氣。」克拉克說。

「他生氣就生氣，你有想過我整個下午要頂著玉米濃湯的味道上課嗎？」吉米氣急敗壞地問。

「我可以借衣服給你換。」克拉克好心提議。

「不了，太大件我穿不了。」

克拉克注意到如星星閃耀的布魯斯・韋恩正大步向他們走來，他走到克拉克和吉米身邊，站在那兒雙手抱胸，氣勢十足地垂詢：「你們遇到麻煩了嗎？肯特？」 

克拉克很意外對方知道他姓什麼，謹慎的回答校草的問題。「只是一點小麻煩。」

「我可以幫忙。」布魯斯說。

克拉克和吉米都來不及開口拒絕，布魯斯就掏出電話打給管家，讓對方帶一件吉米能穿的新襯衫來，然後告訴他們跟游泳隊的任何一個女隊員報他的名字，就可以借用泳池的淋浴間洗澡。

「謝謝。」雖然意外校園的風雲人物會這麼好心和他搭話，不過克拉克還是先行道謝。

「沒什麼，那我去上課了。」布魯斯高傲地點頭，氣勢十足地轉身離開。

克拉克和吉米屏息，等看不到布魯斯的背影，才鬆了一口氣。

「誰有膽子找游泳隊的女隊員借用淋浴間啊！一定會被當成變態。」吉米嘟囔。

克拉克雖然同意吉米的意見，布魯斯的提議確實不怎麼樣，但吉米確實需要洗掉一身玉米濃湯味，「韋恩說報他的名字就沒問題。」

「報他的名字，游泳隊的女孩子就願意借淋浴間給外人，面子真大。」吉米不知道嫉妒還是羨慕地說。

「因為他是大家的布魯西寶貝嘛。」克拉克順口喊了大家給韋恩的暱稱。

布魯西寶貝。

喊起來倒是挺可愛的。克拉克想。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

✵

除了要完成的課業，還有必須撰寫的校內新聞之外，克拉克並沒有太多的時間可以浪費。

離開社團教室，回到家放下書包，克拉克開窗看了一眼天色，看見太陽還沒有下山，在窗戶前伸展了一下肩膀和手臂，思考著是不是該來執行「某個身份」的任務。

「克拉克，下來吃蘋果派！」瑪莎在樓下喊。

克拉克早就聞到蘋果派出爐的香氣，他側耳聽了一會兒，確定這座城市沒什麼需要他「某個身份」幫助，就回應說：「好，我馬上下來！」

瑪莎的蘋果派是肯特家在街坊鄰居間最聞名的拿手好菜，每當社區辦派對的時候，瑪莎都會帶自己烤的蘋果派參與。

肯特家的窗戶敞開，除了蘋果派誇張的香氣，站在街道對面一眼就能看清楚廚房和餐桌上的美食。

坐在豪車裡觀察肯特家的布魯斯面無表情地升起玻璃車窗，阻隔蘋果派的酸甜香氣。

駕駛座的管家阿福・潘尼沃斯不顧主人難看的臉色說：「布魯斯少爺，如果今天不讓我陪您來觀察您的同學，我原本預計在下午烤小餅乾。」

「你可以等回去之後烤。」布魯斯板著臉回應。

「晚上少爺不是得去參加晚宴嗎？」管家惋惜地表示，「這樣一來，就算在晚上準備，我也沒辦法讓少爺吃到剛出爐的烤小餅乾了。」

布魯斯不願意對小餅乾表現出太過在意的態度，所以聽完管家的話，保持緘默，假裝一點也不在乎。

即使車內似乎還縈繞著蘋果派的香氣，更重要的是觀察克拉克・肯特，注意他的表現，不是蘋果派或者小餅乾。

吃掉半個蘋果派的克拉克替瑪莎收拾廚房，才回到房間，功課和新聞稿正等著他，不過望著天邊的夕陽，他換上屬於「某個身份」的制服，趁街上沒有鄰居注意，跳出窗外——

  
「出來了！」坐在車裡的布魯斯注意到克拉克的行蹤，一拍駕駛座的椅背，催促說：「快跟上！」

今天上學的時候，布魯斯沒找到把追蹤器放到對方身上的機會，不過在肯特回來之前，布魯斯潛入對方的房間，成功在他「某個身份」的制服上偷偷安裝奈米粒子追蹤器，現在他可以按照追蹤器信號跟蹤肯特了。

「布魯斯少爺，晚宴——」

「晚宴不急，先跟上去再說！」

管家閉上嘴巴，根據命令駕駛著豪車跟蹤自家少爺在天上飛行的同學，這個任務比預期之中還要難得多，畢竟在天上飛行的人不像在地上行駛的車子需要遵守交通規則。

眼看目標越飛越遠，布魯斯的臉色也越來越難看，他應該自己開飛機出來追蹤肯特的。

「還要追嗎？」管家問。

「回家，我得換衣服去參加晚宴。」布魯斯說完，又補充一句，「記錄他的飛行途徑，我晚上看。」

「好的，我明白了。」

從樹上拿下風箏給小孩子的克拉克沒發現制服的異常，他今天飛行時不夠專心，還好在撞上高樓的時候記得及時煞車，最後尷尬地和建築物裡加班的上班族揮手打招呼。

小女孩抓緊手上粉紅色的章魚風箏，真摯地向救星道謝：「謝謝你！超人！」

「不客氣。」克拉克彎下腰，對小朋友露齒一笑。

除了拯救掛在樹上的風箏之外，克拉克還阻止了一場追撞車禍，除此之外，他今天還沒有遇到搶劫或者其他犯罪案件。

但他猜也許是時間還不夠晚，通常深夜才是罪惡頻繁滋生的時刻。

克拉克坐在高樓大廈上，看太陽漸漸落下，他今天飛行的時候，一直在想韋恩，學校裡的布魯西寶貝。

韋恩是新聞社又愛又恨的對象，他平常渾身就充滿新聞爆點，三不五時傳出的緋聞更是讓人津津樂道，可惜學校禁止在校園新聞裡面塞像是緋聞這類的消息，幾個新聞社的前輩倒是照寫報導緋聞的新聞稿，試著往正式報紙投稿，五次有三次機會可能刊登出來，收到大報社稿費，其中被肯定和榮耀感無與倫比。不過也有一部份社員並不喜歡在韋恩身上找娛樂新聞的作法，比如露易絲・蓮恩，她更喜歡看報紙的社經和政治版，對娛樂版不屑一顧。

克拉克也不怎麼看娛樂版，對他來說，好萊塢的星光閃耀和富豪們的花邊消息距離他的生活太過遙遠，唯一近在眼前的只有韋恩，但他雖然和韋恩同年級，可是感覺距離對方非常遙遠，在學校看到對方，就像看到明星出現在眼前一樣不真實。  
為什麼韋恩會知道他的姓氏呢？克拉克想不通。

「超人。」黛安娜躍上屋頂，和同樣守護城市安全的傢伙打招呼。

「是你啊，公主。」

克拉克之前試著寫過天堂島的新聞，對黛安娜・普林斯的公主身份更印象深刻。

「城市的夕陽看起來灰濛濛的，今天的空氣也不太好。」黛安娜挑起一個話題。

超人對這個話題產生共鳴，他也有關注環保議題，身為超人，雖然可以打擊犯罪，卻管不了工廠亂排放廢氣，「城市周圍的工廠廢氣超量排放，罰錢也沒有用。」

「我不明白為什麽這裡的人們不關心環境，不關心夜晚看不見星星。」黛安娜站在他的身邊，看夕陽緩緩落下。

「我猜對經營工廠的老闆來說，也許節省成本比關心地球環境重要。」超人回答。

「目光短淺的人類。」黛安娜評價。

太陽完全落下，比起被天上灰濛濛的霧霾遮掩的星星，城市的燈火更加閃耀。

「很高興見到你，公主，我得走了。」超人站起來，拍拍身上不存在的灰塵。

「我也很高興見到你。」黛安娜回應，「再見。」

布魯斯穿著以紫色為主色調的晚宴西裝，頭髮抹上髮蠟全部往後梳，露出光潔額頭，看起來比平時在學校裡更加精明幹練，成熟風流。

他注意到肯特和普林斯的會面，疑惑兩人為什麼在這個晚上碰面，可惜他的追蹤器沒有錄音的功能，否則他就能知道這兩個有特殊能力的傢伙到底在打什麼主意……

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

因為心裡太過在意肯特，導致布魯斯下車時面色凝重，無心面對閃光燈，面無表情地走進會場。

他已經無心去管明日新聞報紙也許會出現「韋恩企業經營危機」、「韋恩企業瀕臨破產」等等，諸多未曾查證的聳動標題。比起其他人，他更在意克拉克・肯特。

無論是好友奧利佛・昆恩或是討人厭的雷克斯・路瑟來搭話，他都隨口敷衍過去，連學妹瑟琳娜・凱爾出現在宴會裡，親眼見她摸走數條珠寶首飾，布魯斯都無心處理。他全心全意都在思考關於肯特的事。

克拉克・肯特——或者說超人，他是獨一無二的。

布魯斯還沒發現超人的極限，根據觀察，超人似乎真正無所不能，擁有刀槍不入的鋼鐵之軀、極快的速度、飛行能力、超強的力量等等，像這樣無所不能的超人類究竟有什麼弱點，布魯斯至今還未挖掘出答案。

雖然超人對人類友善，和天堂島公主黛安娜・普林斯一樣，時常出現在危險的地方守護整個城市，但克拉克・肯特那陰沉笨拙的大個書呆形象讓他非常在意，布魯斯嚴重懷疑他有心理問題，才能流暢地扮演普通高中生肯特和超人兩個不同的形象。擁有特殊能力的人十分危險，即使超人暫時沒有犯罪傾向，布魯斯還是無法說服自己放棄懷疑對方。

奧利佛・昆恩端著葡萄汁來找布魯斯，和他說了好長一段話，發現他沒有反應，於是問：「……你有在聽我說話嗎？」

「嗯哼。」布魯斯眼神放空，隨口應聲。

「好吧，你沒在聽我說話。」奧利佛・昆恩無奈地嘖了一聲，在考慮要棄友而去，還是等布魯斯回神。

想到自己監視肯特需要幫手，布魯斯回神就發現奧利佛正站在自己身邊。

剛才彷彿聽見對方說了什麼話，不過他沒有在聽。

布魯斯眨眨眼睛，給對方一個無辜的甜美笑容。「噢、嗨，奧利佛，好久不見。」

「我們才在學校見過。」奧利佛翻了一個大白眼，「你在想你晚上的小打工嗎？雖然我也覺得晚上的活動很刺激，不過你也太沉迷了吧？」

「我不知道你在說什麼。」布魯斯敷衍說。

「哦，對，你什麼都不知道。」奧利佛拿好友毫無辦法，翻了第二個大白眼。

「我想起來了，確實有晚上打工這回事，不過那不重要。你聽說過超人嗎？」布魯斯問。

「超人？當然聽過，最近很有名，和天堂島來的公主一起佔據了好幾次新聞頭條，大大搶了我們布魯西寶貝的風頭——」

布魯斯舉起香檳杯，假裝啜飲葡萄汁，小聲說：「我知道超人是誰。」

「你知道是誰？快告訴我！」奧利佛追問。

「克拉克・肯特。」布魯斯說。

「誰？」奧利佛困惑。

「和我們同年級，新聞社的。」

「……沒印象。」

布魯斯思考一下，提示說：「今天被倒一身玉米濃湯的——」

奧利佛有聽說過這件事，他接話說：「那個新聞社攝影師？」

「不，是那個攝影師的搭檔記者。」布魯斯回答。

「完全沒印象。」奧利佛皺起眉頭，怎麼樣也想不起來學校有這麼一號人物。

「沒錯，你沒印象就是最奇怪的事。」布魯斯再度肯定心裡的想法，「隱瞞超人這個身份，在學校裡卻保持低調到幾乎不存在的樣子，這太奇怪了。」

奧利佛提醒他，「你也隱瞞你晚上打工的身份。」

布魯斯完全忽略奧利佛的話，專注於自己的推理，「一定有什麼陰謀。」

「好吧，你覺得超人有什麼樣的陰謀？看朋友被灑一頭玉米濃湯卻無動於衷？」奧利佛隨口說。

「他連朋友被潑玉米濃湯都不阻止。」布魯斯加重語氣。

「我猜他要為他的秘密身份保密？又不是每個人都像天堂島的公主，或者亞特蘭提斯的國王，可以在留學的時候，公開自己的身份，在城市裡活動。」奧利佛說。

布魯斯忽略奧利佛替超人找的理由，直接總結說：「刻意隱瞞秘密身份實在太可疑了！」

「容我提醒一下，我們兩個夜晚的小打工好像也屬於秘密身份？」奧利佛提示。

「那不一樣，我和你只是普通人。」布魯斯說。

「我們經過艱苦的訓練——」

「但我們沒有超能力。」布魯斯很堅持。

「對，我們擁有的是『鈔』能力。」奧利佛只好酸溜溜地回應。

奧利佛・昆恩和布魯斯・韋恩能在夜裡進行小打工利用到他們的「鈔」能力，製作精良的設備，秘密打擊犯罪，雖然不像天堂島的公主或者超人時常上新聞，但是在犯罪者口中也小有名氣。

至少用來嚇唬人已經有威嚇的效果。

「我得監視肯特。」布魯斯肯定地說。

「你要監視超人？」奧利佛問。

「他很可疑。」

「好吧，你想監視他就做吧。」奧利佛聳肩。

「你也要幫忙。」他決定拉好友下水。

「為什麼？」奧利佛困惑。

「不為什麼。」他任性地回答。

奧利佛不太想被好友拖下水，「我覺得你一個人也能勝任。」

「我需要你的幫助，奧利佛。」布魯斯用水汪汪的漂亮藍眼睛盯著好友不放。

沒有人可以拒絕布魯西寶貝。奧利佛答應之後，懊惱地想。

「……好吧。要我怎麼幫你？」

✵

布魯斯要奧利佛製造機會，讓他可以和克拉克・肯特當朋友。

不過奧利佛不懂布魯斯想和對方當朋友，還要先翻對方的置物櫃的作法……

深夜，離開宴會後的兩人潛入校園，奧利佛一邊負責觀察周圍是否有異常動靜，一邊等布魯斯在目標的置物櫃裡裝設攝影機，同時檢查置物櫃裡面的東西。

一件乾淨的T恤，課本、筆記本和幾張考卷，廢棄的新聞稿還有一本剪報……

剪報本有些讓人在意。布魯斯打開剪報本，夾在裡面的一大疊照片滑落在地上。

奧利佛聽到動靜問：「怎麼了？」

「……沒事。」

布魯斯看到一大疊洗出來的照片，照片主角都是他自己。

這真的很可疑。

遠在家中寫作業的克拉克・肯特又打了一個噴嚏，他疑惑地揉揉鼻子，不明白為什麼明明沒有感冒，今天卻打了兩次噴嚏。他抬頭看了一眼敞開的窗戶，決定關上它，遠離城市霧霾。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

✵

全校最矚目的布魯西寶貝兒身邊從不缺少朋友和漂亮的女孩子，但這不代表替布魯斯介紹一個奧利佛自己也不認識的人很容易。奧利佛覺得被任性的韋恩先生要求想辦法讓他跟他根本認不得的克拉克・肯特交朋友，這件事很難辦。

奧利佛想了半天，特別到新聞社一趟，聲稱他們國際關係社需要借用一個寫新聞稿的記者，最好有合作默契的攝影師，挑來挑去最後終於見到克拉克・肯特。

因為事前對超人的長相有些許期待，所以奧利佛看到本人的時候心情複雜，這個稍稍駝背、戴方框眼鏡顯得平凡無比的肯特，竟然就是鼎鼎大名的超人？

但布魯斯的調查不會有錯，就像肯特這樣平凡的學生，一點都看不出是會搜集一大疊偷拍布魯斯照片的變態。但是昨夜布魯斯搜置物櫃的時候，奧利佛也在現場，他確定自己有看到一整疊布魯斯本人的照片被收在肯特的置物櫃裡，證據他親眼看過了，肯特收藏了一堆布魯斯的照片是難以否認的事實。

奧利佛知道布魯西寶貝的魅力無窮，不過超人竟然也逃不過他的魅力，搞不好暗戀布魯斯，他越看肯特的樣子，越難相信事實。

克拉克和奧利佛坐在新聞社的沙發上，克拉克心平氣和地接受奧利佛的目光，因為故意把自己往平凡甚至土氣打扮，他已經習慣被挑剔的審視，不過克拉克不知道奧利佛的注目，和他以為的挑剔差得非常遠。

奧利佛只是對超人感到幻滅。

「國際關係社需要什麼樣的新聞稿呢？」克拉克問。

「是這樣的……」奧利佛根本沒想過找到肯特之後要怎麼辦，只好現想一個藉口，「我們國際關係社每年不是都會辦一個對校外公開的慈善活動嗎？不過校外人士對我們社團不夠了解，所以我們打算做一個小冊子，介紹社團成員。」

克拉克沒想到會是這麼大的任務，「那只有我一個人做不完。」

「我知道，我有額外要託付給你的任務。」奧利佛說。

「任務？」克拉克重複。

「我希望你負責採訪布魯斯・韋恩。」奧利佛終於把話題拉到友人身上，覺得自己非常機智。

「但是韋恩不是拒絕一切採訪？」克拉克問。

「沒錯，所以需要你去說服他。」奧利佛說。

克拉克提議說：「聽說韋恩對女性比較溫柔，可能找女孩子比較適合——」

「不行，布魯斯對女孩子太危險了，還是找像你這樣沒有威脅性的男同學去採訪他比較安全。」奧利佛說完，驚覺自己的說法好像有點沒禮貌，在心裡對肯特道歉。

克拉克沒有生氣，他只覺得這任務太困難，他辦不到。

「……我覺得韋恩不會破例答應我採訪。」克拉克誠實說。

「所以才需要特別拜託你努力，我很看好你，肯特同學。」奧利佛說完，直接站起來往外走，「就這麼決定了！」

「等等……」克拉克還想讓奧利佛收回他的主意。

「我看好你！」奧利佛拍他的肩膀一下，就頭也不回地走了。

克拉克覺得為難。

「唉。」他難得嘆氣。

吉米・奧爾森溜出校外買了兩個墨西哥捲餅，回社團和奧利佛擦肩而過，一看到搭檔就發現對方垂頭喪氣的樣子，「怎麼了？」

「國際關係社的同學來請我們去採訪布魯斯・韋恩。」

「噢。」吉米咬了一口捲餅，「韋恩答應接受採訪了？」

「沒有。」

「那要怎麼採訪？」

「要我自己想辦法。」

吉米把另一個捲餅遞給克拉克，笑著回應：「你會有辦法的。」

「別幸災樂禍。」克拉克抓亂自己的頭髮，有些頭痛。

✵

布魯斯・韋恩等待了三天，在失去耐心之前，終於在下午社團課之前，等來克拉克・肯特和吉米・奧爾森。

「韋恩同學，請問你現在有空嗎？」克拉克問。

「沒空。」布魯斯雖然面無表情地拒絕對方，卻站在原地等他，看他會說些什麼。

「是國際關係社委託新聞社採訪你，為了舉辦校外慈善活動製作簡介——」

布魯斯沒耐心聽他說完，先決定趕走礙眼的傢伙，「讓攝影師走。」

吉米早就知道對方不好惹，所以聽他這麼說，把攝影機轉交給克拉克就走，走之前還向克拉克比了一個加油的手勢。

「所以你同意接受採訪嗎？」克拉克問。

「我現在要去公司辦事，沒空。」布魯斯終於等來克拉克，卻不想給對方好臉色。

「我可以跟著你，只要在空閒時間回答我的問題就可以了。」克拉克再接再厲。

布魯斯沒回答，只抬腳往外走，走了一小段回頭發現克拉克站在原地，不耐煩地說：「跟上。」 

克拉克趕緊跟上。

布魯斯帶著克拉克穿過學校走廊，離開學校，直接上了管家來接人的車。

克拉克猶豫一會兒，才跟著上車，上車之後趕緊跟駕駛座的人問好，「您好，我是克拉克・肯特。」

「您好，肯特少爺。」管家笑瞇瞇的打完招呼，問：「布魯斯少爺，您帶了同學，要更改行程嗎？」

「不用，去韋恩企業。」

「了解。」

克拉克第一次被稱呼少爺，感覺有點不自在。

布魯斯上車，觀察一會兒坐立不安的克拉克，才想到剛才對方提起的事，「你說什麼有慈善活動？」

「是國際關係社舉辦的活動，我也不清楚今年詳細是怎麼樣，不過奧利佛・昆恩同學說，希望做一個向校外學生介紹社員的採訪，之後會印成文宣。」克拉克說。

「哦。」布魯斯知道有這個活動，原來奧利佛是用這個藉口。

布魯斯知道奧利佛只是隨口扯謊而已，不過既然奧利佛用了這個藉口，那布魯斯會確保這件事不只會停留在藉口階段，免得讓肯特識破謊言。

「那我問幾個問題。」克拉克問：「韋恩同學為什麼加入國際關係社呢？」

「因為翹掉社團課也沒關係。」布魯斯直白地回答。

「……這個理由沒辦法寫在報導裡。」克拉克本來要記錄的筆停下來，有些哭笑不得。

「那你隨便想一個理由寫。」布魯斯說。

「採訪的內容不能隨便寫。」克拉克無奈。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

布魯斯是真的想認識克拉克，也接受奧利佛要求他接受採訪的藉口，但他沒辦法違背自己對採訪的厭惡，好好回答對方的問題。

「我把我的答案誠實的告訴你了，你又說不能寫進報導裡，那你說怎麼辦？」他態度良好地問。

這是一個好問題，克拉克也不知道該怎麼辦。他愣了半响，覺得就算編出冠冕堂皇的理由，對方也不一定接受。

負責開車的管家遇到紅燈後停下，插入兩人的對話，「布魯斯少爺，請不要為難您的同學。」

「好吧，你就寫說是家人建議的。」

訪問艱難地進行下去。

本來克拉克以為自己擬定的訪綱只要耽擱布魯斯十五分鐘時間，沒想到過了半小時，問題才解決了一半，但車已經到韋恩企業。

「韋恩同學，那我明天再來訪問你。」克拉克思考附近有什麼地方可以搭公車回家。

布魯斯打開車門，正要下車，一聽他這麼說，回頭看他，「為什麼要等明天？」

「呃……」克拉克說：「因為你等一下應該很忙。」

「例行開會不會很忙，而且我要吃晚餐，我已經讓秘書多訂一份了。」布魯斯說。

「這樣太麻煩你了。」克拉克沒想到會這麼麻煩對方。

「我也覺得麻煩，所以我們一次解決。」布魯斯坦言。

已經明白布魯斯・韋恩有多直接的克拉克，認同同意他一次解決的決定。

「好吧，我知道了。」

管家在門口放兩人下車，到地下室停車，布魯斯領著克拉克逕自走進自家企業，搭乘電梯上樓。

電梯是透明的，可以看到整個城市的景色。克拉克在走出電梯前，認出這棟建築就是他差點衝撞進來的高樓，昨天超人已經和韋恩企業的員工揮手打過招呼。

他沒想到自己會以克拉克的身份，跟著學校的大名人一起進入這棟氣派的商業建築，他以為至少要等到他念完新聞系畢業進入報社工作才有機會進入這種場所。

走進辦公室之前，布魯斯手下的秘書們紛紛向老闆禮貌地打招呼問好，克拉克跟在後面有些不自在，總覺得自己像是誤闖不該來的地方。

「咖啡還是茶？」布魯斯進辦公室之前，回頭問克拉克。

「咖啡，謝謝。」克拉克趕快回答。

布魯斯對最靠近辦公室的秘書說：「兩杯咖啡。」

「好的，韋恩先生。」秘書答應。

這一路上，布魯斯都在悄悄關注克拉克，發現他表現得十分拘謹，像沒見過世面的高中生，更覺得他演技一流。

作為超人，有什麼沒見過？怎麼可能會緊張？

布魯斯不知道他給克拉克多大的壓力，光是想到還未結束的採訪就讓克拉克胃沉甸甸的難受。

「隨便找地方坐。」

布魯斯脫掉制服外套，隨手掛在衣帽架上，坐進高背辦公椅，原本習慣打開監視整個城市軟體的動作一頓，發現他現在沒辦法開始他晚上的無償打工，心情陡然變差，接著把這一切都怪在來採訪他，假裝普通高中生的超人身上。

克拉克小心翼翼地坐在沙發上，打量布魯斯的臉色，先感嘆布魯斯長得好看，接著想不知道他現在能不能繼續採訪。

掛在胸前的相機提醒他還有拍攝的任務，他看見布魯斯坐在辦公桌前氣勢十足的樣子，覺得很適合拍幾張起來搭配採訪稿。

「我可以幫你拍幾張照片嗎？」

「可以。」布魯斯答應之後，想起藏在克拉克置物櫃裡面的一大疊屬於自己照片，突然感覺有些彆扭，忍不住問：「你喜歡拍照嗎？」

「喜歡。」克拉克回答之後，以為布魯斯擔心自己把他拍醜，連忙保證說：「雖然攝影沒有吉米專業，但我拍照技術不差。」

「我知道。」布魯斯說。

布魯斯看過那一疊拍攝他的照片，雖然猜測過克拉克在偷拍自己，但是真正看到克拉克拿起相機對準他的當下，他心裡莫名地起了多種猜測。

包括奧利佛發誓說克拉克一定偷偷暗戀他。有很多人暗戀自己，布魯斯平常不會在意，可是對方不是普通人。

看上去十分平凡普通的校園記者克拉克・肯特——其實是超人——暗戀他，還偷拍了很多照片，他不知道要怎麼評價這件事。他總是覺得克拉克能在普通人跟超人之間自然切換表現的模樣一定有心理問題，但是對方置物櫃裡那一疊布魯斯的照片讓他不知該如何分析。

克拉克不明白為什麼布魯斯會肯定他的攝影技術，但他還是舉起相機問：「那我拍照了？」

「你隨便拍。」

布魯斯隨手抽出一本疊在桌上的文件夾，拿出鋼筆，在翻閱的同時，在上面附註評論。看起來非常專業，一副商業精英的模樣。

克拉克喀擦喀擦地拍了好幾張照片，然後檢查照片，確保每一張照片都十分完美。

除了採訪用上的照片，剩下的應該可以賣出好價錢。

布魯斯根本不知道學校私底下瘋狂流傳他的照片，源頭來自吉米・奧爾森和克拉克・肯特。吉米因為自己拍攝的照片賣得很好，還不斷洗腦好友克拉克加入自己的小生意，和他一起偷拍然後販售布魯斯・韋恩的照片。克拉克因為頻繁報廢的超人制服和一些作為超級英雄的開銷，最終同意加入他的小生意。

在奧利佛要求克拉克採訪布魯斯之前，克拉克從來沒和校草布魯西寶貝說過任何一句話，卻因為拍攝照片的小生意，對他的模樣非常熟悉。

就算克拉克不是學校那些大手筆買照片彷彿在追明星的瘋狂女同學們，以藝術欣賞的角度來說，克拉克必須承認布魯斯・韋恩長得很好看，不只普通好看，是非常好看。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

克拉克難得有機會近距離觀察布魯斯的面容，他看著看著，忍不住看直了眼。布魯斯不高興緊抿的嘴唇，仍然柔軟紅嫩如玫瑰花瓣，陰鬱的神色讓眼睛變成氤氳霧氣的灰藍，看著就想替他解決心中的煩惱，落在光潔額頭上的幾絲瀏海柔軟得讓他想伸手幫他拂開，好露出形狀優美的眉……

秘書敲門的聲響讓克拉克驚醒過來，收回視線。秘書送了咖啡和晚餐進來，布魯斯才從辦工作轉移到沙發區，和克拉克一起吃飯。

紙袋裡裝得是漢堡薯條，還有大杯可樂搭配，晚餐是這種出乎意料親民的食物讓克拉克愣了一下。他還以為布魯斯的晚餐會是五星級飯店的牛排套餐，或炙烤龍蝦之類昂貴的晚餐。看來嬌貴的富豪少爺也沒有他想像得那麼高高在上。

布魯斯拆開漢堡的包裝紙，正要咬下，看克拉克盯著他不放，挑眉問：「你不餓嗎？」

「哦？噢，我確實餓了，謝謝。」

克拉克連忙拿了另一個漢堡打開包裝紙咬了一口。

伴隨著研磨咖啡的香氣，和包裝紙摩擦的聲音，他們吃完漢堡和薯條，克拉克還喝光了整杯可樂。

用完餐後，布魯斯用紙巾擦拭嘴唇沾上的醬汁，把所有垃圾都放進紙袋裡，身體往後靠在沙發上，雙腿交叉翹起腳，「還要繼續嗎？我說採訪。」

「啊？當然！」克拉克很快答應。

布魯斯看手錶說：「你還有十分鐘，十分鐘之後我去開會。」

認識克拉克・肯特的目的已經達成，和他對話，近距離觀察對方，他的表現就和在監控影片裡看到的沒什麼差別。

已經沒有必要花費時間繼續和克拉克交談了。

再用六分鐘應付採訪，布魯斯的耐心也消耗完畢，他對戴著眼鏡的普通高中生肯特感到厭煩，揮手打斷克拉克說：「我要去開會了。」

克拉克感到錯愕，才剛剛過六分鐘。但是布魯斯已經站起來，明顯表示出送客的姿態，他也只好收起記事本。

「那我改天再來找韋恩同學完成剩下的採訪。」克拉克說。

「剩下的內容你隨便編，不要再來找我。」

「採訪不是寫故事——」

「採訪是你的工作，配合你不是我的義務。」布魯斯回頭，不耐煩地斜睨他一眼。

這個樣子的韋恩才是克拉克印象裡表現大牌的布魯西寶貝。

「我明白了。」

克拉克跟著布魯斯離開辦公室，布魯斯逕自去開會，克拉克只好自己去找電梯下樓。然而沒有員工證就沒辦法下樓，他只好回頭麻煩秘書替他刷卡按電梯，好讓他離開韋恩企業。

遠離校園風雲人物讓克拉克鬆了一口氣，他並不是很習慣和太閃耀的人說話，比起採訪名人，他更喜歡做社會新聞。

而且社會新聞能讓他更接近這個城市的黑暗面。

他之所以成為超人，就是為了驅除黑暗，讓城市就算在夜晚也光明安全得有如白晝。

好不容易找到回家的公車線路，和下班人潮一起擠公車回到家裡，他洗完澡，把瑪莎留給他的焗烤義大利麵吃完，就已經超過平常超人巡視城市的時間。

想到還有作業沒寫，他決定先完成高中生的本業，再完成超人的工作。

✵

蝙蝠俠通常在晚上出沒。

因為黑暗能更好的掩蓋他的行蹤，再加上白天有超人、天堂島的公主和亞特蘭提斯的國王在守衛城市的安全，他主動接下守護夜晚的工作。

即使蝙蝠俠選擇夜巡，也不代表他喜歡夜晚。

夜晚是罪惡滋生的時刻，成為蝙蝠俠之前，他就知道城市的夜晚不像城市夜景那麽美麗。

小偷、劫匪、酗酒的家暴者、站街的流鶯、四處尋釁的黑幫份子，見得多了，他沒有對罪惡感到麻木，反而更加的眼餓犯罪。

蝙蝠俠分了一個管家做給他的三明治給被關在陽台挨餓的小孩，不耐煩地催促說：「快吃。」

「你是蝙蝠俠嗎？那個蝙蝠俠？」小孩拿著三明治追問。

「我是。」

「酷。」小孩拿著三明治問：「蝙蝠俠喜歡吃三明治？」

不，他不特別喜歡也不特別討厭三明治，這只是管家準備給他的宵夜。

「別囉唆，快吃，你不是喊餓嗎？」

「對啊。謝謝你啦！」

「需要我幫你打開窗戶嗎？」

「不了，我媽的男朋友帶陌生女人回來約會，他不會想讓我進去。」

「等你媽回來，你可以跟她說。」

「我媽才不相信我的話。」小孩聳肩。

蝙蝠俠知道自己幫不上忙，頂多通報社會局讓社工介入，但社工介入前，傷害已經造成，他對自己這一刻的無能感到憤怒。

「都給你。」蝙蝠俠把剩下兩個三明治都給小孩，然後離開了陽台。

這個城市很大，還有很多地方可能需要他。

蝙蝠俠還沒回到蝙蝠車上，就遇上意料之外的人。

「嘿，你好。」超人從天而降，站在蝙蝠車旁，「我是超人。」

「我知道。」蝙蝠俠暴躁地打開車門。

他有眼睛，對方那身紅藍色的制服和胸口大大的Ｓ，沒人會錯認超人。

「你要不要來點宵夜？我看到你把三明治都給那個小孩了。」超人說。

「這不關你的事。」

「你做得很好——」

蝙蝠俠覺得被諷刺了，他憤怒地朝超人吼說：「我什麼都沒做好！」

「嘿，我覺得你需要冷靜。」超人試圖安撫他。

「滾。」他嗓音嘶啞地低吼。

「如果你餓的話，兩條街之外，有一台墨西哥捲餅餐車。」超人說。

蝙蝠俠累了，他坐上車，關門之前說：「我不需要你，超人。」

「我知道。剛才就算是我，也不能做得比你好。」超人扣著車門，想繼續和他說話。

蝙蝠俠試著關門，但關不上，他只好繼續和超人對話，「不，我沒幫到他。」

「你讓他填飽肚子。」超人認真地回答。

「他還得繼續待在他媽的陽台上，就因為他媽媽交了一個爛男人，虐待她的小孩她也不管！」蝙蝠俠不滿地朝他宣洩憤怒。

「那不是你的錯。」超人說。

這是超人第一次見到蝙蝠俠，但超人對蝙蝠俠仰慕已久。

雖然超人可以用透視穿透蝙蝠俠的面具，但他沒有這麼做，他尊重蝙蝠俠的隱私，因為對方是值得尊敬的人物。光看蝙蝠俠面具下露出來的紅潤的嘴唇和稜角分明的下巴，超人就可以猜測蝙蝠俠長得不比學校裡的布魯西寶貝差。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

「那是誰的錯？」蝙蝠俠質問他。

「我們沒辦法幫他解決問題，但我們可以繼續保護他，直到他長大，可以離開他的家庭為止。」超人說。

蝙蝠俠沒有說話。

他知道超人說的是對的，但他情願自己能做得更好。

「放手，我要關車門了。」蝙蝠俠說。

超人鬆手，放開車門。

「真的不吃宵夜嗎？」

車門「碰」地一聲大力關上，蝙蝠俠看到超人就生氣。

超人被蝙蝠車尾排放的廢氣噴了一身，摸摸鼻子，蹬腳向高處飛，準備回家。

回到蝙蝠洞的蝙蝠俠越想越生氣，他討厭超人這樣神態自然地和他搭話。

那個雙面人、隱藏個性的變態克拉克・肯特，到底為什麼能用截然不同的兩種態度面對他？布魯斯・韋恩渾然不覺自己作為布魯西寶貝和蝙蝠俠也同樣有著巨大差異。

一想到克拉克用裝成普通人的樣子悄悄暗戀他，布魯斯就更生氣了。

難道克拉克的喜歡，就只是願意用欺騙人的普通高中生模樣偷拍他，而不用更醒目、更特別，例如以超人的身份接近他？

布魯斯咬牙，少有的計較起來，決定非得給超人一個教訓不可。

✵

隔天中午，克拉克打開書包，在置物櫃前換書。

吉米動作比他快，換完書之後，和他訴說最近照片的銷售狀況，克拉克這才想到昨天他拿走吉米的相機拍了照片，現在相機還沒還給吉米。

「你的相機還你——」

「韋恩來了！」吉米發現布魯斯氣勢洶洶地往這邊走來。

「什麼？」克拉克還沒反應過來。

「我說韋恩好像要找你！」

「怎麼可能？」

高高在上的韋恩同學昨天才拒絕要他繼續採訪，甚至下逐客令讓他回家編造一份採訪稿，怎麼可能來找他。

布魯斯雙手抱胸，站在置物櫃附近，咬字清晰地叫他的名字，「克拉克・肯特。」

「韋恩？你有什麼事嗎？」克拉克茫然地抱著背包，眼鏡滑下鼻樑，穿著格紋襯衫，襯衫紮進牛仔褲裡，看起來特別土。

「既然你那麼喜歡我的話，要不要和我約會？」布魯斯說。

周遭看熱鬧的同學們一片譁然。

不，我不喜歡他……吧？

克拉克在心裡否定自己暗戀布魯斯，但聽對方語氣如此肯定，又有些許動搖。

難道自己的表現像是暗戀對方的樣子？

「呃。」克拉克結結巴巴地說：「就算我喜歡你，你也不會喜歡我吧？」

「說不定我就喜歡你這種書呆子。」布魯斯仰著下巴，姿態高傲地打量他。

「但我記得你更喜歡女孩子？」克拉克試圖阻止布魯斯的邀約。

布魯斯笑了，「既然你這麼喜歡我，我願意給你一次機會，就算你不是女孩子也沒關係。」

克拉克覺得有關係。

可是他不敢在校內眾人面前不給對方面子，那可是布魯西寶貝。

他妥協了，低聲問說：「……去哪裡約會？」

不管怎麼樣，先擺脫被眾人圍觀的困境吧。

「地點你定。」

於是兩人的約會就這麼定下來了。

布魯斯和他交換手機電話和通訊軟體的聯絡方式才離開置物櫃區，雖然他已經走了，但是聚集的人潮沒有散去，大家都還在討論他們兩人要約會的勁爆消息。

克拉克覺得事情的發展出乎意料，他不知道該做何感想。

吉米也過來湊熱鬧。「你喜歡我們布魯西寶貝？」

「我沒有。」克拉克否認。

「否認得這麼快，是不是心虛？」

「沒有。」克拉克無奈。

「哇，沒想到你竟然有膽量把目標放在我們的布魯西寶貝身上……」吉米說。

克拉克發現否認沒用。

雖然沒有登上校內或校外新聞，但校園論壇上討論他們即將約會的文章已經佔滿了整個首頁，所有人都在討論克拉克到底有什麼本事能讓校草另眼相看。

克拉克自己也不明白為什麼，他想拒絕，但吉米貼了超多約會景點給他，還要他帶相機去拍男友視角的約會照片。

克拉克斷然拒絕。

他有預感要是被布魯斯發現他們賣照片的小生意，他會受到此生難忘的教訓，還是小心謹慎一點比較好。

等下午社團課時間，克拉克收到布魯斯發給他的行程表，裡面標示了布魯斯有空的時間。克拉克發現布魯斯空閒的時間少得可憐，在如此緊湊的行程安排中，布魯斯竟然願意用這些時間和他約會，這讓克拉克感受到布魯斯的誠意，連帶打消布魯斯想要捉弄他的懷疑。

明明這一丁點時間，卻用來和他約會，克拉克對此百思不得其解。難道他平常低調普通裝作普通高中生時，身上還有什麼連自己都沒發現的閃光點，才能讓校草另眼相看？  
  
克拉克無心參加社團課，提前回家，他的母親瑪莎放下看到一半的電影，迎接提前回家的兒子。

「今天怎麼提前回來了？」瑪莎問。

「因為今天沒什麼事……」克拉克隨意找了藉口說。

瑪莎一看克拉克的神情，就知道他在說謊，不可能沒什麼事發生。

但瑪莎沒有追問，只是問：「那超人今天要不要出去飛幾圈？」

出去兜兜風似乎是個好主意，克拉克對這個提議有點心動。

瑪莎知道他超人的身份，最初超人的制服還是瑪莎幫忙製作的，她不反對克拉克善用自己的特殊能力，去幫助需要幫助的人。或者建議克拉克利用超人會飛的能力，去飛幾圈讓心情放鬆。

也許吹吹風可以讓他混亂的腦袋清楚一些，他還需要找適合和布魯斯約會的地點……

「我會在晚餐之前回來。」克拉克說。

「好，回來可以順便幫我買一瓶牛奶嗎？」瑪莎問。

「沒問題。」

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

✵

布魯斯平常就不參加社團活動，他今天也和以往一樣，直接到韋恩企業辦公室，打開城市監視器，一邊監視整個城市的狀況，一邊批閱韋恩企業的商業文件。

超人一出現，他馬上就發現了。

布魯斯注意到超人圍繞著城市飛快地轉圈，飛行的速度比以往最高紀錄還要更快一些，布魯斯自言自語，「他在搞什麼？」

布魯斯難以理解超人此時的表現，雖然朝這個方向想有點自戀，但是布魯斯懷疑對方正在慶祝可以和自己約會這件事。

可以和布魯斯・韋恩約會，就這麼高興啊。

傻瓜。

✵

被布魯斯認定為傻瓜的超人飛到途中，遇到正在約會的黛安娜，和她的男朋友史蒂夫・崔佛。

黛安娜主動和他打招呼，「嗨，超人。」

「你好，公主。」

黛安娜和史蒂夫坐在高樓的水塔上，兩人分享一桶冰淇淋。這對情侶在學校裡就表現得很高調，所有人都知道兩人的戀情，不過克拉克沒想到會遇見公主和她男朋友在校外放閃。

他不太好意思打擾兩人約會，正想離開，卻被黛安娜一句話攔下來。

「你和布魯斯・韋恩約會的時間定下來了嗎？」黛安娜問。

克拉克被嚇了一跳，「……你知道我是誰？」

「你又沒有遮住你的臉，我為什麼會不知道你是誰？」黛安娜一臉詫異地看他。

克拉克・肯特長年帶著一副眼鏡，打扮土氣，頭髮也沒整理，和頭髮往後梳的超人有截然不同的形象，他一直以為沒人會把超人和克拉克・肯特聯想在一起。

不愧是天堂島的公主，眼光銳利。

超人索性盤腿坐在水塔的另一側，「我還沒想好約會地點，妳有推薦的地方嗎？」

「到處都可以約會，還需要特地找地方嗎？」黛安娜直白地表示不解。

「你說得對。」史蒂夫同意她的話，挖了一勺冰淇淋喂到他的嘴裡。

克拉克被他們噎得無話可說，感覺到眼前的情侶比天邊的太陽還要閃耀。

「就是因為對方是布魯斯・韋恩的關係，所以我會擔心他不喜歡普通的約會地點。」克拉克說。

他無法想像和有著明星架勢的校草布魯西寶貝，和他一起約會的狀況。

「我覺得你想得太複雜了，約會就是約會，只要喜歡，去哪裡都一樣。」黛安娜說。

超人苦笑，手一攤無奈地說：「但是我不知道布魯斯・韋恩怎麼會喜歡克拉克・肯特。」

他根本不知道自己什麼時候喜歡上布魯斯，更不到布魯斯是否喜歡自己。這場約會的邀約來得莫名奇妙，他還不知道要如何應對。

「你不知道的話，別人更不會知道答案了。」黛安娜說。

「但是他願意跟你約會，你還有機會。」史蒂夫安慰他說。

克拉克根本不確定自己喜不喜歡對方，有對方給的機會，他自己根本不知道是否要因此歡欣鼓舞，高興得慶祝。

「我會好好規劃我們的約會。」克拉克說。

黛安娜和史蒂夫同時為他加油，克拉克姑且感激的接受兩人的鼓勵。

「不打擾你們了，再見。」

「再見。」

兜風完回家的克拉克懷抱複雜的心情，和瑪莎一起吃晚餐。

瑪莎注意到他的沉默，把焦糖布丁放在兒子面前的時候，她主動提到，「如果有什麼需要我幫忙的地方，都可以問我。」

「你和爸爸第一次約會是怎麼樣的？」問題脫口而出。

克拉克問出來之後，有些懊惱，他本來不想讓瑪莎發現他有感情問題。

「很普通，就去遊樂園玩。」瑪莎微笑回應。

「去遊樂園玩不是很棒嗎？」克拉克問。

「但是天氣太熱了，我們花很多時間排隊，太陽曬得要命，你爸還要我暗示，才去買了兩支霜淇淋回來……」瑪莎絮絮叨叨地和克拉克抱怨喬納森・肯特有多不懂得看氣氛，約會傻呆呆的，要不是她喜歡他，那會是一場失敗的約會。

克拉克等瑪莎說完，「但是妳和爸都很開心。」

「因為我喜歡他。」瑪莎說完，熱心地給兒子出主意，「我說得太多了。現在重要的是你的約會。去水族館怎麼樣？水族館有冷氣，女孩子就算化妝也不用擔心天氣。」

「不是女孩。」克拉克說。

瑪莎一愣，很快反應過來，「不是女孩也沒關係，只要你喜歡就好。」

就是不知道自己喜不喜歡，還有對方到底有沒有喜歡自己，這場約會才讓人煩惱。克拉克想。

但是他不打算把布魯斯喜不喜歡自己的煩惱分享給瑪莎知道。

「你們可以一起去看美式足球比賽？或者棒球比賽？他有喜歡的球隊嗎？」瑪莎建議說。

克拉克回想布魯斯給他的行程表，覺得他沒有那麼多時間看球賽，於是回應說：「他已經一邊在工作了，所以沒有太多時間約會。」

「那去逛水族館、博物館或美術館之後，一起去吃飯的行程怎麼樣？」瑪莎繼續出主意。

「好像可行……」克拉克不確定布魯斯會不會喜歡這幾個地點，但他可以問。

「要約會的話，我幫你買一套新衣服吧。」瑪莎興奮地說。

「不用，我還有零用錢。」克拉克連忙拒絕。

不只零用錢還有剩，他還有賣布魯斯照片賺到的錢，買一套衣服的錢絕對足夠。

買一套休閒西裝，應該就可以了。克拉克記得布魯斯總是像明星穿得隨時能上紅毯一樣，常常穿三件套西裝，即使稍微休閒一點的暗紋襯衫，也會搭配寶石領結裝飾。

一套合適的休閒西裝，應該很適合自己和布魯斯約會的時候穿。

因為瑪莎的緣故，克拉克擺脫原本對約會感到的迷惘，開始一心一意規劃起和布魯斯的約會。

布魯斯在睡覺前，收到克拉克的約會邀請。

他點開手機查看，克拉克邀請他去水族館，然後在附近的海鮮餐廳一起用晚餐，時間不長，連晚餐時間只有六個小時，從週五三點下課，到晚上九點為止。

水族館嗎……

布魯斯回傳簡短的訊息，同意他的約會邀請。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

✵

吉米和其他人一直想要從克拉克這裡探聽兩人約會的消息，但克拉克緊守秘密，沒有鬆口讓任何人知道他們在什麼時候、在哪裡約會。

布魯斯知道這件事之後，覺得對方沒把這件事鬧得全世界都知道還算識相，對他的討厭減輕了一點點。

奧利佛很好奇布魯斯怎麼突然會和超人約會，試著向他探聽消息，不過布魯斯完全沒搭理他，奧利佛只好摸摸鼻子走開。

在那天之後，蝙蝠俠再也沒有遇到超人，但是當蝙蝠俠帶食物去餵食常常被關在陽台的小孩，小孩總和他說超人前不久也有來看他，還買了墨西哥捲餅請他吃。

「超人說，他想請你吃墨西哥捲餅，但你拒絕了。」小孩一邊吃三明治，一邊問蝙蝠俠，「你不喜歡墨西哥捲餅嗎？」

「不討厭。」蝙蝠俠說。

「那為什麼不答應讓超人請客？」小孩問。

「你的問題太多了。」蝙蝠俠作勢要離開。

「等等，你再和我聊聊天，我待在這裡太無聊了。」小孩挽留他。

蝙蝠俠有些心軟，又不知道怎麼表達對小孩的關心，想了半天才問：「你的作業寫了嗎？」

「你真是討厭的大人。」小孩一點都不怕他，還瞪了他一眼，「作業在學校就寫完了。」

「嗯。」蝙蝠俠生硬地點頭。

一大一小沉默了一會兒，小孩開啟下一個話題說：「你好像不會飛。」

「人本來就不會飛。」蝙蝠俠回答。

「但超人會飛。」小孩舉例。

「我認為他不是人。」蝙蝠俠說。

蝙蝠俠覺得超人應該向天堂島公主黛安娜或者亞特蘭提斯國王亞瑟一樣，不是普通人類。

「這句話聽起來像罵人。」小孩點評說。

「嗯。」蝙蝠俠坦然承認。

「你討厭超人嗎？」小孩問。

雖然他討厭超人，但他不想當著小孩的面，當一個心胸狹窄的大人。

「……還好。」

「我知道了，還好就是討厭的意思。」小孩裝作成熟的樣子點點頭，「不過超人想請你吃飯只是想當朋友而已，他已經有喜歡的人了。」

雖然知道超人喜歡自己，但是從其他人嘴裡聽到超人有喜歡的人這件事有些奇怪。蝙蝠俠想。

「你怎麼知道？」蝙蝠俠問。

「超人說他週五要去約會。」小孩回答。

「他還說了什麼？」

「約會的對象是他們學校的校草，你嫉妒嗎？」

「不。」

蝙蝠俠不會嫉妒自己。

不過小還不知道他複雜的身份，於是評價說：「你真的很討厭超人呢。」

「我說了還好。」

「你自己心裡知道。」

這小孩真是討人厭的小鬼。

「我走了。」

小孩抿了抿唇，有些失落地說：「再見。」

「再見。」

蝙蝠俠硬著心腸離開了。

直到聽見超人和小孩說了約會的事，他才對他們即將約會這件事有了實感。

布魯斯答應和克拉克約會不是好意，他一開始就看不慣超人雙面人的做派，心想既然對方喜歡自己，那就藉機教訓他。

但是想要給他一個什麼樣的教訓，他其實沒有仔細想過，現在回想起來，當下的決定是有些衝動了。作為蝙蝠俠，他只要知道超人是否對人類、對世界有危險性就足夠了，犯不著花時間和對方約會。

現在後悔已經晚了，布魯斯・韋恩親自開口同意和他約會，之後他還答應對方的約會行程，如果現在取消約會，就真的是在捉弄對方了。

可是如果好好和克拉克約會的話，就不算捉弄對方嗎？布魯斯自己也不曉得。

他確實更喜歡漂亮的女孩子，也有過幾回被男性告白的經驗，他往常都會好好的拒絕對方。這次他先開口答應和人家約會，這樣約會之後，要拒絕好像就不太容易。

布魯斯難得感受到被人喜歡的苦惱，又不知道該如何是好。

✵  


約會當天早上，布魯斯難得在衣帽間裡猶豫了一會兒，想到平時克拉克的堪稱土氣的打扮，挑了一件素面黑色T恤和深藍色的牛仔褲穿上。

沒想到上課前，奧利佛拿手機過來，開學校論壇給他看。「你看。」

「看什麼？」

「超……我是說克拉克・肯特，你看他今天穿了西裝，雖然是休閒西裝，但看起來蠻正式的。大家都說他談戀愛終於開始會打扮了。」

布魯斯沒想到他會特別換衣服，這下變成他的服裝不夠正式了，他有些不高興，但現在去換一套衣服又太刻意了。

奧利佛心裡有猜測，但他不敢肯定，「難得看你穿得這麼休閒，今天要去約會嗎？」

「不關你的事。」布魯斯面無表情地回應。

天啊。所以他們學校的布魯西寶貝兒，真的要和超人去約會了。

奧利佛花了一點時間消化這個訊息，接著八卦的精神回到他的身上，他趁上課傳紙條問：你要回家換一套搭配的衣服嗎？

紙條被揉成一團，扔到布魯斯自己的背包裡。

奧利佛又傳了一張紙條給他。

布魯斯低頭看，紙上寫著：你真的要和偷偷收集你照片的變態約會？

不關你的事。他想這麼回應，但忍住了，再度把紙條揉成團放進自己包裡。他開始有點後悔翻克拉克置物櫃的時候，讓奧利佛負責望風了。

布魯斯對試圖獲取八卦的朋友擺出「你說什麼我沒聽見」的漠然，直接無視對方任何騷擾，並且迅速放棄換一套衣服的打算。要是換了衣服，奧利佛還不知道會說些什麼，乾脆裝作沒聽見就算了。

克拉克一滿十六歲就考了駕照，但他平常不開車上學，因為今天要約會才例外開了家裡的車來。

雖然是老車，但裡裡外外都清掃乾淨，他在心裡希望布魯斯不會嫌棄，不然他無法想像放學和布魯斯一起搭公眾交通工具從學校一路到水族館。

因為下午要約會，克拉克一整天上課都心不在焉，老師說了什麼他都不記得，吉米來問克拉克為什麼特別打扮，是不是要約會也被他敷衍過去。

為了避免被全校人圍觀，克拉克傳訊息給布魯斯，約在學校停車場，還不忘告訴他車牌號碼。

擔心讓布魯斯多等，克拉克三點一下課，快步走到置物櫃，把書包裡的書隨便扔進櫃子裡，就立刻趕往停車場。不過一到停車場，比平時更多的人潮就讓克拉克意識到布魯斯出現在停車場的事，肯定讓人發現了。

克拉克穿越人群，正好看到坐在車頭上的布魯斯。

「嗨。」布魯斯和他招手，少有地朝他笑了笑。

這讓人群一陣騷動。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

克拉克趕快掏出車鑰匙，先打開駕駛車門，正要坐進去，才想到還沒幫布魯斯開車門，快步繞到副駕駛座幫布魯斯開門。「請坐。」

布魯斯這才慢吞吞下了車頭，繞過車門，坐進副駕駛座。

克拉克鬆了一口氣，趕緊上車，打開汽車空調，關上車門發動引擎離開學校。

老車的空調在安靜的車內很明顯，布魯斯看了一下車載音響，主動按下播放鍵。音響播出六零年代的流行老歌，布魯斯打量克拉克一眼，覺得老歌和對方的風格很合，收回手靠在車椅背上聽歌。

Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me

伴隨著《Dream A Little Dream Of Me》輕鬆悠揚的旋律，克拉克反而緊張了起來，覺得氣氛曖昧得過分。

他在等紅燈的時候，偷偷看布魯斯。

布魯斯注意到他的視線，「有話想說？」

「想喝水嗎？我車裡有沒開過的礦泉水在後座，我幫你拿——」克拉克沒等對方回答，扭過身體伸手從後座座位拿了一瓶水，遞給布魯斯。

「謝謝。」他沒有拒絕，接過礦泉水扭開瓶蓋，喝了一口。

豔紅的嘴唇染上水光，看起來特別吸引人，克拉克霍然轉開視線，直視前方，臉莫名地紅了。

本來還有點苦惱約會該怎麼應對的布魯斯看到他這種反應，忍不住笑，聽到布魯斯的笑聲，克拉克連耳朵都紅了。

約會的粉紅氣氛環繞在兩人周遭，因為克拉克的表現，布魯斯放下腦中轉了一天的各種想法，專心享受音樂。

近四十分鐘的車程讓克拉克有足夠的時間催眠自己放鬆，早在今天以前他做好全副準備，以應付不同的情況。等抵達水族館停妥車，克拉克總算恢復鎮定。

水族館的門票克拉克事先定好了，進館的時候，只要出示手機票券就可以了。

不過即使周遭有許多牽手的情侶或夫妻，克拉克也不敢伸手，和布魯斯維持半步的距離，並肩往前走。館內的燈光較暗，雖然眾多遊客讓水族館特別熱鬧，但幽藍的水色卻有讓人心情平靜的魔力，水族箱裡的燈光讓水母彷彿發光，讓人忍不住駐足欣賞。

「之前沒有問你喜不喜歡逛水族館。」克拉克低聲對布魯斯說。

「我不討厭水族館。」布魯斯上一次逛水族館還是小學時候的事。

「那就好。」克拉克鬆了一口氣，跟著布魯斯一起看水母，並試圖介紹，「這是海月水母，分布在北歐的東大西洋海岸及北美洲的西大西洋海岸——」

他沒有打斷克拉克，結果不一會兒周遭聚集了一群人聽克拉克解說，還以為他是水族館內的解說員，等他說完了，周圍的人都還沒有散去。

他覺得好笑，主動拉著克拉克的手往前走，「走吧。」

周圍的人才知道他們是一對約會的情侶，人群漸漸散開。

克拉克握著布魯斯的手，往前走的腳步變得機械僵硬，克拉克沒想到只是牽手而已，卻讓他一下子緊張起來，腦袋一片空白，呆呆地跟著往前走。

克拉克握著布魯斯的手，他的手心不知為何有繭，但觸感一點都不粗糙，他的手感覺比自己的要柔軟得多，指尖微微冰涼，讓克拉克忍不住握緊他的手，希望他的手能夠變得溫暖。

他們牽著手，安靜地穿過整座水族館，穿越海底隧道，看見一同行動顯得壯觀的魚群，巨大的海龜，還有鯊魚和白鯨在水裡悠遊。

直到穿越出口，到了紀念品商店，布魯斯才放開克拉克的手。放開手的當下，克拉克感覺魔法好像一下子結束，他的心底有些悵然。

布魯斯態度自然地問：「你要買什麼紀念品嗎？」

克拉克本來想說不用，但手心空空的感覺讓他改變主意，他選了一隻毛絨絨的虎鯨結帳，捏了兩下，送到布魯斯的懷裡。

「禮物。」克拉克有些忐忑，擔心他不喜歡。

布魯斯抱著虎鯨也捏了它兩下，「謝謝。」

從水族館移動到餐廳的路上，克拉克忍不住用了能力傾聽他的心跳，敏銳的感官聞到他身上殘留的玫瑰香水和他的氣味，他更加深刻的意識到布魯斯的存在，陷入對他的迷戀。

克拉克不知道自己怎麼保持清醒的意識，為布魯斯服務，剔除龍蝦的蝦殼，還有餘裕回答一些簡單的問題。

這期間布魯斯顯得態度從容，選擇兩人都知道的校園話題和克拉克閒聊，布魯斯言談風趣，讓克拉克心裡不時飄過「不愧是學校最受歡迎的布魯西寶貝」之類的感嘆。

他們誰也沒察覺到自己對約會的態度，和出發約會前完全不同。

克拉克不再懷疑自己是否喜歡上布魯斯，全心投入這場約會，直到用餐結束，把布魯斯送回韋恩宅邸，他才發覺內心的戀戀不捨。

「你到家了。」

「嗯，那我下車了。」布魯斯解開安全帶，下車之後，在關上門之前，彎腰朝車內的克拉克說：「謝謝你，我今天玩得很開心。」

「你覺得開心就好。」克拉克喃喃說。

克拉克目送布魯斯走進家門後，強迫自己停止去傾聽對方的心跳聲，車裡似乎還殘存著布魯斯身上的香味，克拉克近乎夢遊一樣地開回家。

回到家在客廳的瑪莎關掉電視，興致勃勃地問兒子說：「約會怎麼樣？」

「我喜歡他。」克拉克說。

他沒有回答關於約會的感想，但是克拉克說完話，驚覺自己說了什麼，才真正確定自己戀愛了。

他戀愛了。

克拉克・肯特愛上布魯斯・韋恩，不能自拔。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

✵  
  
克拉克・肯特，從小就知道自己是外星人，隱藏著超乎常人的能力長大，低調的生活著。前不久的他，還以為自己十七年來的人生在試著以超人身份，開始替在這座城市剷除犯罪，單就這件事情已經足夠波瀾壯闊，遠超出一般高中生可以體驗的刺激人生。但他錯了，談戀愛比當超人還要刺激。

克拉克洗完澡，抱著枕頭在床上打滾，因為約會而激動的心情還沒有穩定下來。 

一想到布魯斯，他的心跳就加快，甚至會不由自主地在整個城市搜尋他的心跳聲，好證明他們活在同一座城市裡，在同一片天空下呼吸……

嗯？布魯斯好像沒有在自己的家裡？

克拉克抱著枕頭，坐在床上，疑惑地歪著頭細細傾聽。

剛剛回到家的布魯斯沒有上床睡覺，反而離開了韋恩宅邸，開著車在城市裡移動。克拉克覺得那台車的引擎聲聽起來很耳熟，但他一時之間想不起來在哪裡聽過。

他猶豫了一會兒，覺得應該尊重布魯斯的隱私，又沒辦法抑制自己的好奇心，在床上遲疑不定地揉捏枕頭，聽到車子停下來的聲音，還有破空的風聲——

最後是一個熟悉嗓音，「是你啊？蝙蝠俠。」

是那個小孩。收過超人送的墨西哥卷餅、蝙蝠俠送的三明治，常常被家長關在陽台的小孩。

但是重點不是那個小孩，重點是他叫布魯斯蝙蝠俠。

布魯斯・韋恩是蝙蝠俠？

他在腦海裡想像布魯斯穿著蝙蝠俠制服的模樣，在腦海裡試圖將兩個人的形象合而為一。這並不困難，畢竟他們是同一個人，仔細回想，兩人的身高、身形都一模一樣。

在那之前他從未仔細聽過布魯斯和蝙蝠俠的嗓音有什麼差別，就算蝙蝠俠用變聲器變換嗓音他也沒有特別在意，直到現在——藉由心跳聲，讓克拉克發現他們學校的校草布魯西寶貝和都市傳說蝙蝠俠竟然是同一個人。

克拉克換上超人制服，很快飛到小孩家的上空。

「我跟你說……」小孩一邊咀嚼三明治，一邊和蝙蝠俠聊天，「今天超人沒來。」

「嗯哼。」蝙蝠俠表示自己有在聽。

「他去約會了。」小來說。

「喔。」

「不知道他約會順不順利。」

藏在雲朵中的超人豎起耳朵，聽蝙蝠俠會怎麼回答。

蝙蝠俠冷冷地說：「我不關心這個。」

超人差點因為沮喪從天空掉下來，但他沒忘記下面就是布魯斯，他得藏好自己。

小孩繼續問：「你不好奇超人會喜歡什麼樣的人嗎？」

「不。」

「你真無趣。」

「謝謝誇獎。」

「聽說超人約會的對象是一個很受歡迎的人。」

「他還告訴你這個？」

「他只說他的約會對象是一個和他一樣大的男性，是他們那個社交圈的萬人迷。舉例來說，類似一所學校裡的校草——」

「他講得很具體。」

超人臉紅了，在雲朵裡做了十個前滾翻，後悔自己和小孩說了太多話。

「你肯定比不上超人的約會對象。」

「是嗎？」

「像你講話這麼毒的人，一定很不受歡迎。」

「我不在乎。」蝙蝠俠，也就是布魯斯如此回答。

他長得好看，在學校很受歡迎，而且他其實很會說話，只是不知道為什麼當蝙蝠俠的時候，脾氣好像有點暴躁。超人藏在雲裡，在心裡和小孩說。

「我知道你想故意裝成討人厭的傢伙，但你是好人。」小孩突然說。

超人聽見蝙蝠俠的心跳亂了一拍，然後聽他對小孩說：「我不是什麼好人。」

「隨便你怎麼說，反正我覺得你和超人都是同一類人。」

「我要走了。」蝙蝠俠說。

「再見。」

蝙蝠俠沒有回答，超人藏在雲裡偷偷往下看，看到蝙蝠俠靠著鉤索槍從十幾層樓高的陽台安靜地落在地上。

超人在雲朵裡看蝙蝠俠開車離開，他也靜悄悄地回家了。

他躺在床上，耳朵還追著蝙蝠俠不放。他著聽蝙蝠俠和竊賊打架，在竊賊罵他私刑者的時候，暴躁地多揍了對方一拳，最後把人鎖在警察局的樓頂。

過了好一會兒，蝙蝠俠毆打了一個尾隨女性的變態，紳士地送對方回家。

直到天空泛白，黎明將至，蝙蝠俠才開車回家。

克拉克抱緊枕頭，經過整個夜晚，布魯斯和蝙蝠俠的形象結合在一起，讓布魯斯的形象變得更加立體。

他喜歡的原來是這樣一個人。

真好。

他沒喜歡錯人。

✵

  
雖然一晚沒睡，但克拉克的精神很好。

他一大早就起床幫瑪莎替花園除草、澆花、施肥，然後陪瑪莎去農業市集買菜。

經過賣水果的攤販，看到新鮮的蘋果，克拉克拉住瑪莎的手臂，「今天可以烤一個蘋果派，讓我帶去送給朋友嗎？」

瑪莎聽他一提，當然知道蘋果派要送給哪一種「朋友」，她欣然答應。

「你要邀請人家來家裡玩嗎？」瑪莎問。

「下次吧。」克拉克不確定布魯斯會不會願意答應到他家拜訪，但他想分享瑪莎做的蘋果派給布魯斯。

「好。」瑪莎問：「要做多大一個？他有多少家人？」

克拉克聽到這個問題，後知後覺想到布魯斯一個人和管家住在那麼大的韋恩宅邸裡，似乎有些孤單。

「……做一個小的就好。」

「好。」瑪莎沒有多問。

在瑪莎挑蘋果的時候，克拉克主動傳訊息問布魯斯他是否可以在下午茶時間上門拜訪，他會攜帶點心前來。

才剛剛睡下的布魯斯被訊息的聲音吵醒，他把手機扔了出去，手機落在綿軟的羊毛地毯上。

過了十幾分鐘，手機被管家撿起來，他輸入密碼，看見克拉克傳給布魯斯的訊息，挑起眉毛，很快決定把主人房間的窗簾通通拉開。

燦爛的陽光照射在加大尺寸的雙人床上，布魯斯拉起棉被把頭臉蓋上，過一會兒覺得熱，掀開棉被又感覺到陽光的騷擾，只好把臉埋進枕頭裡。

管家短暫離開主人的房間，很快帶著餐車回來，用滾燙的熱水沖泡紅茶，紅茶的香味和散發奶油香的烤餐包嚴重干擾布魯斯的睡眠，但他還是睜不開眼睛，用含糊不清的嗓音向管家抗議，「阿福，今天是假日！」

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

「我知道，但是您下午有訪客。」管家說。

「推掉。」

「是您的男朋友要上門拜訪。」

「我沒有男朋友。」

「您有。」

布魯斯費盡力氣，終於不甘不願地睜開眼睛，黑著臉問：「……克拉克・肯特？」

「您願意起床了嗎？」

「不。」布魯斯很想抱著棉被繼續賴床，但瞌睡蟲都已經被陽光嚇走了。他坐在床沿，不耐煩地問管家說：「他找我有什麼事？」

「肯特少爺準備帶蘋果派過來和您一起用下午茶。」管家說。

他毫不猶豫地說：「拒絕他。」

管家維持恭敬的姿態，說出違反他心意的話，「我已經替您答應了。」

布魯斯覺得頭痛。

管家阿福和他情同親人，布魯斯知道他替自己答應克拉克是關心他的感情狀況，但是布魯斯覺得他誤會了自己跟克拉克之間的關係。

「阿福，他還不是我男朋友，你不應該答應他。」布魯斯解釋。

「但您昨天和他約會過得很開心。」

「我沒有很開心。」他反駁。

管家笑而不語，顯然認為自家少爺在鬧脾氣。

布魯斯沒在鬧脾氣，克拉克真的還不是他男朋友，他只是答應和克拉克約會，又沒有答應和他交往，按照昨天的約會狀況，他們頂多只是互有好感的約會對象。

互有好感？

等等，他竟然覺得自己和肯特稱得上互有好感……

布魯斯對自己下意識的想法感到意外，他明明討厭超人——也就是克拉克・肯特，還覺得對方是表裡不一的傢伙——雖然約會的感覺不錯。

但那是他判斷不會影響到原本的生活，他也不會真的有男朋友，所以照常在上課時間睡覺，晚上以蝙蝠俠的身份夜巡，更和超人保持不近不遠的關係。因為他打從一開始就認為蝙蝠俠不會和其他活躍的超級英雄一起合作，蝙蝠俠有屬於蝙蝠俠的規劃……

可是約會過後，他對克拉克的感覺變了。

認知到這件事，使得布魯斯對起床的第一餐失去食慾，他起床時間接近中午，吃過管家準備的早午餐，距離約定的下午茶時間越來越近，更讓他心浮氣躁。

他還沒釐清自己的內心，管家為了迎接客人，烤餅乾的香氣填滿了韋恩宅邸，逼得他不得不思考自己對即將到來的克拉克，該擺出什麼態度才好。

時間倏忽即逝，還沒想通，克拉克就已經帶著蘋果派上門。

克拉克看到開門的管家，緊張地說：「您好，管家先生。」

「我叫阿福・潘尼沃斯。你想怎麼稱呼我都可以。」管家溫和地微笑，自我介紹之後，邀請他說：「請進，少爺很期待您帶來的蘋果派。」

韋恩宅邸的大廳富麗堂皇，對克拉克來說豪華得像電影場景，他有些緊張地左顧右盼，沒看到布魯斯讓他有些微失望。

克拉克把手上裝著派的籐籃遞給管家，「我媽媽說吃熱的比較好，麻煩潘尼沃斯先生用烤箱烤一下。」

「好的，沒問題。」管家接過籐籃，帶領克拉克到餐廳請他隨意選一個位置坐下，長餐桌已經擺了準備好的熱茶，「這邊請您稍等一下，布魯斯少爺剛才還在書房，要過一會才會下來。」

放在餐廳角落的音響正播放著舒緩的爵士樂，克拉克小心翼翼地拉開一看就價格不菲的實木雕花高背椅坐下，長餐桌上方是華麗的水晶吊燈，桌面中央擺設一整組餐具，餐具是擁有繁複金漆紋飾的茶壺、茶杯和茶盤。

雖然進過韋恩企業，但是簡約風格的商業建築不像韋恩宅邸那樣震撼人心。

布魯斯走進餐廳時，克拉克還沉浸在金錢的震撼下，「在發什麼呆？」

「午安，布魯斯。」

他看到克拉克的時候，反而不緊張了。

「午安。」他拉了一張椅子，在靠近克拉克的位置坐下，「蘋果派呢？」

「請潘尼沃斯先生拿去廚房烤了。」

「怎麼突然來找我？」

「我想你了。」克拉克想也沒想，話脫口而出。

說完克拉克臉就紅了，呆呆地盯著布魯斯看，看得他也有些不好意思。

「……昨天我們才見過。」布魯斯強作鎮定。

克拉克主動解釋，「今天陪我媽去買農業市集，一看到蘋果就想到她拿手的蘋果派，特別想跟你分享。」

布魯斯沒有忘記自己當初在監視超人時，就聞到過蘋果派的香氣。

很快他聞到同樣的氣味，管家推著餐車，餐車上放著烤好的蘋果派，和一盤管家做的烤餅乾。管家切分蘋果派，分給兩人，把剩下的派和餅乾放到桌上就離開了，留兩人繼續獨處。

布魯斯拿著叉子切下一塊，插起它送進嘴裡，溫熱柔軟、酸酸甜甜的蘋果味立刻擴散開來，特別樸實的美味，很有家的味道。

「好吃。」布魯斯說。

「你喜歡的話，下次我做給你吃。」克拉克高興地分享，「我今天已經學會了，只是還要多練習幾次。我做的派沒有媽媽做得好看，所以帶她做的來。」

「我想吃你做的。」布魯斯說完，臉上表情沒變，但心裡很詫異自己會這麼說，不過他確實對克拉克的手藝感到好奇，想嚐嚐味道。

克拉克露出靦腆的表情，低聲承諾說：「那星期一去學校的時候，我帶我做的派到學校給你吃。」 

「好。」

這頓下午茶非常和平，布魯斯所有躁動的情緒，都在看到克拉克眼底炙熱的愛意後，安定下來。

布魯斯確定超人真的很喜歡他，也確定自己不討厭他。雖然還不到非常喜歡的程度，可是克拉克告白的話，布魯斯願意當他的男朋友。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

✵  
  
星期一兩人分別抵達學校，他們從一進校門就受到圍觀。

布魯斯早就習慣了，從置物櫃拿了本厚薄適中的課本作為枕頭，到教室之後，坐進奧利佛替他佔的位置，趴在課本上就睡著了，無視包括奧利佛在內所有八卦人士的視線。

只有克拉克惶恐不安，他過去少有這麼受到矚目的時候，下意識將背駝得得更彎，不斷去扶眼鏡確定臉上的遮蔽物還在，就怕有人像黛安娜公主那樣眼尖，認出他的秘密身份。

布魯斯上課就睡，下課跟著奧利佛換教室，直到中午吃飯時間終於睡飽了。

奧利佛也想知道八卦，耐心等好友睡飽，在前往學生餐廳的路上問：「你和肯特的約會怎麼樣。」

布魯斯瞥他一眼，矜持地回答：「還可以。」

奧利佛知道好友的個性，能得到還可以的評價，那肯定做得不差。 

「哇，那一定很不錯。你們去哪裡約會？」

「你問題太多了。」

「如果是好地方，我可以帶女朋友去約會。」奧利佛說。

「約會地點自己想，別偷懶。」布魯斯回應。

他們領了餐點，奧利佛正要往平時的位置走，布魯斯看到克拉克，端著餐盤，主動走到對方身邊的位置坐下。奧利佛猶豫了一下，選擇坐在布魯斯的對面。

克拉克很意外布魯斯會坐過來，坐在克拉克對面的吉米更是睜大了眼睛。

奧利佛主動和克拉克打招呼，「嗨，肯特。」

克拉克還沒回應，布魯斯就開口問：「蘋果派呢？」

雖然克拉克有帶蘋果派到學校，但他一早上被盯得太緊張了，都忘記要拿給布魯斯，被他一提醒才想起來。

「……我放在置物櫃。」

「你吃完去拿過來，給我當飯後甜點。」布魯斯說。

「好。」

吉米八卦的靈魂熊熊燃燒，然而他不敢當著布魯斯的面逼問克拉克他們戀愛到底談得如何，只好暗地裡注意兩人的互動。

不只吉米和奧利佛在圍觀，坐在他們附近的同學們也都很好奇上週五放學兩人約會的結果。

吃完學校餐廳的午餐，克拉克從置物櫃取來保鮮盒，把保鮮盒打開，跟著蘋果派一起遞給布魯斯的還有一份額外準備的餐具。這一份克拉克準備給布魯斯的蘋果派變成證據，證明他們從約會對象升級成男朋友。

新晉的校園情侶還不知道他們有多引人注目，送出手工蘋果派的克拉克緊張地問：「味道還可以嗎？」

「可以。」布魯斯嚐了一口，矜持地點頭。

兩人的互動比所有人想像得還要和諧，雖然不知道為什麼原本屬於全校的校草布魯西寶貝會喜歡上這麼一個普通的男朋友，但是從今以後，所有明戀、暗戀著布魯西寶貝的女孩子和少數男孩子都心碎了。

✵

  
從那天開始，布魯斯似乎習慣和傳說中的男朋友克拉克・肯特一起吃午餐。

學校放閃的情侶又多了一對，尤其其中一人是原本備受矚目的校草，學校大多男性們歡欣鼓舞卻不敢表露出來，生怕惹惱了女孩們。大多數的女孩因為校草不再是學校公共資源感到悶悶不樂，甚至有女孩子去找克拉克麻煩，只是克拉克都用超人的手段偷偷化解了。

雖然克拉克沒有特別告白，但兩人好像都默認關係升級到男朋友，彼此心裡也新增了與以往不同的煩惱。

布魯斯認為現在超人在自己的控制之中，對方因為談戀愛的樣子有點傻，威脅降低了許多。似乎可以斟酌著向超人透露自己晚上的小打工，順便藉機用蝙蝠洞裡面的儀器調查一下超人的能力。

只是要怎麼告訴克拉克，他知道普通的高中生克拉克・肯特其實是超人，布魯斯一直苦於沒有合適的時機和辦法。

克拉克也有類似的煩惱。

因為蝙蝠俠表現得特別討厭超人的樣子，克拉克猶豫了好幾天，都沒決定好要不要以超人的身分告訴蝙蝠俠，他知道蝙蝠俠就是布魯斯・韋恩，而超人就是克拉克・肯特。

和布魯斯交往以後，超人首次仔細在鏡子前面仔細打量自己的長相，詫異地發現自己長得不醜。

從成為超人開始，每當看見超人上新聞都只匆匆一瞥，只是竭盡全力把超人和克拉克・肯特當作完全不同的人演繹。超人無所不能，除了犯罪，超人可以隨心所欲表露自己的性格。但肯特不行，肯特最好渺小得有如塵埃，在偌大的地球杳無蹤跡才好。

雖然超人還不知道怎麼面對蝙蝠俠，但超人已經悄悄調整作息，一放學回家就睡覺，睡到午夜起床，整夜藏在雲朵中陪著蝙蝠俠夜巡。

蝙蝠俠最近因為心煩意亂的緣故，懶得去監視超人，一時之間也沒發現超人每天都悄悄跟蹤他。

如果日子就這麼平靜地過下去，也許總有一天超人和蝙蝠俠可以平靜地在某個夜黑風高的夜晚，在高樓大廈的頂端彼此坦白，好好談一談，但事情總不會像想像中的那麼容易。

在一個平凡、晴空萬里的上學日，克拉克正在置物櫃前換書，吉米慘白著臉奔跑到置物櫃旁，手撐著置物櫃喘氣。

「怎麼了？」克拉克問。

「你快跑！」吉米著急地說。

「為什麼要跑？」他不明所以。

「因為事情暴露了！」吉米壓低音量說。

克拉克變了臉色，也壓低聲音問：「什麼事情，我的秘密身份？還是——」克拉克來不及把話說完，就看到布魯斯手裡拿著什麼，面色鐵青地疾步走來，他還以為布魯斯出了什麼事，為他擔心了一瞬，還沒開口問對方發生了什麼事，布魯斯就把手上的東西扔了過來。

克拉克沒躲，他連子彈都不怕，男朋友要扔東西砸他雖然讓他感到疑惑，但砸一下又不會怎麼樣。

砸在他身上的東西四散開來，克拉克發現那是照片，而超人優異的視覺讓他確認這些是他過去和吉米一起賺外快的那些照片，他腦子一下懵了。

慘了。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

和布魯斯交往之後，他就沒再做偷拍還有賣照片的事，但他也沒辦法否認自己過去的確做過偷拍和賣布魯斯照片的生意。

布魯斯不是傻瓜，看克拉克的表情就確定自己沒冤枉對方。一開始會以為克拉克只是偷拍照片的變態狂是自己蠢，關於克拉克暗戀他的猜測也不成立了。

是他自作多情，也不知道這段期間克拉克是不是把他當作笑話。

布魯斯冷淡地問：「你有解釋嗎？」

「對不起，這是我之前做的，我現在已經沒有參與——」

布魯斯打斷他，點了點頭，怒極反笑，「好，你做的，我記住了。」

克拉克抓住布魯斯的手想解釋，但他也知道自己罪無可赦，喃喃地說：「對不起。」

布魯斯甩開他的手，大步走開了。他覺得自己就是一個笑話。

克拉克愣在原地，吉米忙著蹲在地上撿照片，聽到上課鈴聲，看熱鬧的人才散了，吉米卻陪在克拉克的身邊不敢離開。他也不急著上課，跟著吉米一起撿照片，最後把所有照片攏在手上，嗓音艱澀地問：「布魯斯怎麼知道的？」

吉米覺得愧疚，他在賣照片的時候，遇到好幾個受不了打擊生氣退圈的舊客戶，吉米聽他們不只罵布魯斯還罵克拉克，忍不住回嘴，沒想到對方會報復性地把他和克拉克兜售布魯斯照片的事，捅到本人面前，「有女孩子把你賣照片的事告訴他了。」

「我知道了。」

「對不起啊。」吉米覺得毀了朋友的戀情，不安地說：「我早就應該不繼續賣他的照片——」

「新聞社裡不只你我兩人會私下偷拍、偷賣布魯斯的照片。」錯得不是吉米，是他太天真，以為過去做的蠢事不會被布魯斯發現，「我沒想過他會知道這件事。」

布魯斯看起來很生氣。

他應該生氣。

克拉克知道自己應該道歉，他剛才道歉過了，顯然一點用處都沒有。他不知道自己如果晚一點再去道歉一次，布魯斯願不願意聽。

克拉克不知道布魯斯過去翻過他的置物櫃，還有其他誤會才這麼生氣。

這使得他的道歉註定沒有效果。即使克拉克為此首次在高中生涯翹課，只為到布魯斯教室門外堵人道歉，但一點效果也沒有，布魯斯看也不看他。

克拉克沒有辦法，明知道這是壞主意，但還是挑一個晚上，以超人的身份，擋在蝙蝠車前面。

蝙蝠俠不得不降下車窗，要他走開，「滾。」

「布魯斯……」超人說：「我知道是你，我錯了，對不起。」

蝙蝠俠確定自己一直帶著面具，蝙蝠俠身份還沒有露餡過，看來超人有他不知道的特殊能力，能分辨出他和布魯斯・韋恩是同一個人。

一想到超人知道布魯斯・韋恩就是蝙蝠俠，之前還若無其事地和他搭話，蝙蝠俠就更生氣了。他不知道自己冤枉了超人，在喜歡上他之前，超人很尊重蝙蝠俠想隱瞞身份的意願，從來沒有刻意用透視去「看」他是誰。

「滾！」蝙蝠俠加重語氣。

「我可以一直說對不起，直到你原諒我。」超人說。

「……耍我很好玩嗎？」蝙蝠俠忍不住質問。

「我沒有耍你——」

「走開！」蝙蝠俠威脅說：「別逼我撞你！」

超人看他在車裡氣得渾身發抖，沒忍心說撞也沒關係，壞得只會是車不會是他，想想覺得這句話太氣人了，還是飛起來，跟在蝙蝠車後，直到蝙蝠俠回家為止。

蝙蝠俠和超人共同餵食的小孩也知道他們吵架的事。

雖然蝙蝠俠什麼都沒說，但超人幾乎什麼都說了，只小心隱藏兩人的身份而已。

小孩聽完故事，認真地審視超人，裝作小大人的樣子評價說：「我沒想到超人是這種變態。」

超人沮喪，但沒辦法反駁。

「我知道我錯了，侵犯肖像權——」

「重點不是這個吧？」小孩翻了一個白眼，「你和蝙蝠俠談戀愛，還偷拍他的照片去賣，就不怕別人對著照片做什麼事嗎？」

「做什麼？」超人從不知道只有照片能做的事情很多。

「拿來射飛鏢是最普通的，還能親、能舔、能對著照片自慰，可以做的事情多得你無法想像。」小孩說。

「你、你、你怎麼知道自慰！」超人驚慌地問。

小孩又翻了一個白眼，「不然我媽男朋友帶小三回來，把我關在陽台做什麼？就是煩我偷看他們打炮啊！」

超人沒有餘裕去想小孩太過成熟怎麼辦，一想到有人會拿布魯斯的照片做這樣那樣的事，克拉克就頭暈目眩，覺得自己下地獄也不能彌補一切。

「要怎麼樣他才能原諒我？」超人可憐巴巴地蹲在陽台上。

「我覺得很難。」小孩致力於打擊他。

至少先把照片找回來。

以前照片賣得不知道幾千張，超人動用自己的腦袋，回想過去曾經買過照片的人，一個一個找上門偷偷回收照片，真的有釘在牆上對著射飛鏢，光看到布魯西寶貝被飛鏢刺破的照片就夠心疼了，等真正找到沾上不明液體的照片，他一下就用熱視線燒了，根本不願意細究那是口水還是其他什麼……

超人覺得蝙蝠俠不會原諒他了。

可是克拉克還是很喜歡布魯斯，喜歡到每天心臟都覺得痛。

✵

  
奧利佛知道布魯斯在生氣什麼，畢竟在布魯斯翻置物櫃的時候，他負責望風。他猶豫了好幾天，才決定私下去找克拉克，把前因後果說了一遍。

「我知道他是蝙蝠俠，但我不知道你是綠箭俠……」克拉克喃喃說。

「你現在知道了。」

奧利佛本來還想等克拉克誇誇綠箭俠，他才對超人反誇回去，但克拉克根本沒心情在意綠箭俠是誰。

他抱著頭蹲在地上，覺得世界末日也不過如此。

「原來還能發生讓他更生氣的事……」

布魯斯以為自己是暗戀他的偷窺狂，還早早就知道自己是超人，他卻後知後覺，慢了好幾拍才知道布魯斯是蝙蝠俠，難怪上次蝙蝠俠會問出「是不是在耍他」這樣的問題。

「怎麼樣，你想到讓布魯斯原諒你的方法嗎？」奧利佛問。

「沒有。」克拉克回答。

他們站在校園隱蔽的角落，原本應該足夠安靜又無人打擾，但一聲槍響打斷兩人的對話。

「是槍聲。」奧利佛臉色變了，「不是田徑的信號槍，是真正的槍聲。」

「有一群人衝進學校裡，他們手上有槍。」克拉克聽得比他清楚一點。

兩人對看了一眼，克拉克衣服底下就穿著超人制服，他只要找一間廁所飛快脫了衣服，順便把換下來的衣服藏起來就好了。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

奧利佛不知道他把超人制服穿在衣服裡，但他知道超人速度比他快。「你先去，我隨後跟上。」

克拉克沒有推辭，一點頭，奧利佛就發現人消失了。

克拉克花不到十秒就趕到學校入口，入侵學校的不僅有槍，還有部分擁有特殊能力，現場尖叫聲四起。

天堂島的黛安娜公主比他早到，她沒時間換一套衣服，但最重要的武器真言套索和守護銀鐲一直帶在身上，她的男朋友史蒂夫正在幫忙疏散混亂的學生，現場的狀況比他想得要好得多。

超人看了一眼，黛安娜公主和他一樣刀槍不入，但身上那套便服顯然不防彈而且不方便作戰，「我覺得妳應該去換上你的盔甲。」

「史蒂夫說要幫我去拿。」但有黛安娜知道沒有時間換又是另一回事。

綠燈俠和閃電俠也出現了，綠燈俠看到超人就吹了一聲口哨。「有超人和公主在，就不需要我們了吧？」

「少囉唆，救人。」閃電俠說。

亞特蘭提斯的國王——水行俠也出現了，不過在岸上他的能力幾乎無法發揮，只能靠優異的體質戰鬥。 

綠箭俠和蝙蝠俠最晚到，他們來的時候，戰鬥已經到了尾聲，槍枝幾乎都被超人折彎，或被其他人破壞，只剩下有特殊能力的人，挾持了學生還在堅持。

滿臉橫肉的匪徒大聲放話，手一揮在他們中間製造了一片火牆阻隔，「你們不要過來，過來我就殺了他們！」

雖然現場已經沒有人拿著槍掃射，但角落仍然不時有人放冷槍，超人衝上去幫蝙蝠俠擋了一發子彈，子彈在他的身上濺出火星，「布……蝙蝠俠，你待在這裡太危險了。」

「滾。」

布魯斯躲在轉角，用牆壁當掩體，拿著裝填橡膠子彈的槍射擊，雖然不致命，但同樣有制服匪徒的效果。

「我擔心你受傷。」超人頂著幾發子彈說。

蝙蝠俠嫌他煩，「你受傷我都不會受傷。」

「我不怕子彈，不怕火、不怕冰，你拿我當掩體吧。」超人說。

「不要。」

黛安娜趁著空檔到附近的教室快速換了神力女超人的制服回來，就聽見兩人在一片亂鬥中吵架。

「紳士們！專心！」她提醒說。

超人和蝙蝠俠默契出手，一前一後的攻擊打暈了兩個挾持學生的匪徒。

綠燈俠趁機用能力變出綠色的光球罩住學生們阻隔危險，再從火牆的另一側把綠色光球拉回來。

危機解除。

綠燈俠放走學生，就來和其他人打招呼，看到奧利佛和布魯斯發出不太驚訝導致有點假的驚呼，「哇哦，蝙蝠俠和綠箭俠！我聽過你們！」

「你好。」綠箭俠回應。

蝙蝠俠沒空搭理人，他還顧著和超人吵架。

「我才不在乎你怕不怕子彈，你很礙事你知道嗎？」蝙蝠俠說。

「我知道，但是保護你比較重要。」超人回答。

「我是蝙蝠俠，我可以保護我自己！」蝙蝠俠要被他氣炸。

「但我想保護你。」超人說。

「你擋在我前面很礙事！」蝙蝠俠吼完，往旁邊移動，準備尋找更好的視角跟掩體，但超人緊緊擋在他身前，擔心他自己暴露在危險之中。

「你是普通人類，會被子彈打中，受傷會很痛。」超人說：「要是你覺得痛，我也會覺得很痛。」

蝙蝠俠忽略後半句，「廢話！人類本來就會被子彈打中！」

「我就不會被子彈打中，公主也不會，還有那邊新來的綠燈俠跟閃電俠看起來都能擋住或閃過子彈。」

「閉嘴！你吵死了！」

「我可以當你的盾牌，你躲在我後面攻擊吧。」

「我不要。」

「我比你還要高還要壯，剛好可以完全遮住你。」超人不只繼續遊說，還堅持擋在他身前。

「你遮住我的視線了！」

注意到兩人起了爭執，本來大家還擔心兩人大打出手，但他們的吵架內容如同小學生吵架一樣幼稚無比。

綠燈俠問：「他們早就認識？」

「認識。」綠箭俠說。

黛安娜沒管吵架的兩人，陪著史蒂夫拿滅火器熄滅那一片火牆，閃電俠接著把所有匪徒用繩子固定住手腳後，她直接拿真言套索套住放火牆的匪徒逼問他們怎麼會來學校攻擊學生。

問完話回來，正要分享資訊，就發現蝙蝠俠和超人還沒停。

她不耐煩地打斷兩人，「情侶吵架就回家吵！」

這下蝙蝠俠安靜了一瞬，接著他轉頭就質問超人，「你把我的身份告訴她了？」

「沒有！」超人覺得自己非常冤枉。

他只知道黛安娜公主確定超人是克拉克・肯特，但他不知道她怎麼猜出蝙蝠俠就是布魯斯……

「情侶吵架這麼明顯，誰不知道你們是誰。」黛安娜說。

除了綠箭俠跟知道真相的史蒂夫和黛安娜公主，閃電俠、綠燈俠和水行俠只從她和他們對話裡確定蝙蝠俠和超人是情侶關係，根本沒辦法猜出他們的身份。

「看來公主知道得比我們多。」閃電俠說。

「她怎麼知道他們是情侶？」綠箭俠覺得不可思議。

「聽這語氣，你知道他們的身份？」綠燈俠問。

「我不會說。」綠箭俠回應。

「你不說也沒關係，我自己猜。」

黛安娜早就看吵架的布魯斯和克拉克不順眼，明明不是什麼大事，但全校上下天天都在討論兩人吵架分手的事，聽得她都膩了。

趁兩人沒防備，黛安娜使出真言套索一次套中兩人，發動真言套索的能力，先問超人說：「超人，你愛他嗎？」

「當然，我愛布魯斯・韋恩，無庸置疑。」

她轉頭問另一個人，「那你愛他嗎？」

蝙蝠俠掙扎了一會兒，迫於真言套索的能力，簡短地回答：「……我愛他。」

黛安娜收回真言套索，總結說：「你們還相愛，就好好說話，不要在這種時候吵架！」

蝙蝠俠對被真言套索逼出真心話的自己感到生氣，甩出煙霧彈，等煙霧散去，人也不見了。

「謝謝。」超人對公主道謝，跟著急匆匆地離開，「我去找他。」

「蝙蝠俠是布魯斯・韋恩？」綠燈俠真的很驚訝。

「那超人就是克拉克・肯特？」閃電俠驚訝的程度不比綠燈俠少。

「公主為什麼知道？」綠箭俠不明白。

黛安娜打斷八卦的紳士們，拉回正題說：「好了，別管他們了，我們還要收拾善後。」

TBC


End file.
